Un beso perfecto
by fandita-lp
Summary: Cada persona tiene un beso perfecto, que es diferente a cualquier otro. Yuffie encontró el suyo cuando menos lo esperaba.


_Final Fantasy no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic. El resto es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. _

Un beso perfecto

—Y ese fue mi beso perfecto con Cid, la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba —escuchó decir a Shera, y aquel relato fue acompañado por el sonido de suspiros.

Cuando volteo la vio a ella rodeada de mujeres que oían la historia y suspiraban con anhelo. Ella se preguntó que seria lo especial de esa historia, pero no le dio mayor importancia y continúo su camino hasta la mesa que ocupaba en el gran salón, ahí la esperaban sus amigos. Las luces tenues no apagaban la sonrisa que todos tenían de ver a un ebrio Reno bailando en medio de tan lujoso salón, paso tembloroso y compañera avergonzada. Se sentó y movió su silla hasta tener buena vista del espectáculo, con la copa de vino en la mano.

— ¡Hey!, mocosa, mueve tu #$%& silla, no me dejas ver —escucho reclamar a Cid a sus espaldas. Se volteó y ahí estaba Cid, sentado con su traje de gala, fumando su común cigarro y con el seño fruncido, a su lado estaba Barret, igual de molesto por el obstáculo que le impedía ver a Reno.

— ¡Oye!, ¡¿Cómo que mocosa?! —pregunto ella con una vena saltándole en la frente, pero después se calmo y esbozo una sonrisa siniestra, sabiendo con que atacar a continuación —ahora que recuerdo, no sabia que eras tan romántico, ¿sabias que Shera me conto cada detalle de "su beso perfecto"?

Si, era una mentira, no hablaba mucho con Shera, y no hablaría de un tema como aquel, pero eso Cid no lo sabía.

— ¡Cállate!—espeto Cid, con la cara mas roja que la capa de Vincent, y a causa de esto se le cayó el cigarro — ¡Estas mintiendo!

— ¡Ey! ¡Claro que no!—se quejó Yuffie, a pesar de que si lo hacia, pero técnicamente sabia del asunto —Es mas, me dijo que fue la primera vez que le dijiste que la amabas, y eso fue lo menos cursi que hiciste, pero si quieres puedo contar todos los demás detalles

Cid se puso todavía más rojo, y Yuffie se alivió de haber dado en el clavo, Cid era un cursi muy en el fondo. Barret se reía a carcajadas a su lado, mientras que Cloud se reía más discretamente, y Vincent solo esbozaba una sonrisa que trataba de contener. Tifa volteo a ver que era lo que les pasaba, acabando de llegar con un par de copas en la mano, le extendió una a Cloud mientras le preguntaba que ocurría, y él con una sonrisa aun pintada en su rostro le respondió "luego te cuento".

— ¡Cállense maldita sea! —Les grito Cid aún bastante rojo — ¡Por lo menos yo tengo pareja! ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede decir lo mismo!

Y con este ultimátum se retiro, susurrando todas las groserías que podía recordar, y saco a Shera a bailar, enfatizando su punto.

— ¡Que mal genio! ¡No entiendo como es que Shera lo aguanta!—se quejo Yuffie, sacándole la lengua.

—Shera no te conto nada de eso, ¿Verdad?—le pregunto Vincent, mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Yuffie se sorprendió bastante por esto, ¿Cómo es que siempre conseguía dar en el clavo?

—Bueno, no —admitió con las manos en la cintura —, solo escuche esa parte, pero técnicamente no es una mentira.

El pistolero solo sonrió ligeramente por esta respuesta y volvió la mirada a la pista de baile, mientras que los demás se reían de nueva cuenta al escuchar que a Cid le habían tomado el pelo. Ya sabían con qué lo molestarían la siguiente vez que lo viesen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Un beso perfecto?, ¿Eso es muy especial?" se pregunto Yuffie mentalmente, recordando aquella noche en el salón. Estaba sentada en la barra del Séptimo cielo, el bar de Tifa, observando a la última preparar sus cocteles con gran destreza. Como de costumbre, el bar estaba a rebosar de gente que miraban embobados a la morena y que se divertían entre amigos. Había de todo; gente solitaria, grupos de amigos, parejas e inclusive creía estar viendo algunas familias.

La morena se le acercó, ofreciéndole un jugo de manzana.

—Tifa, ya tengo 17, estoy segura de que un poco de alcohol no me matara —reclamo la ninja, y Tifa le sonrió con comprensión.

—Ya lo sé, pero menores no pueden beber. Son las reglas del bar, y aun si son mis amigos tengo que respetarlas.

La ninja se abstuvo de decirle que ella era la dueña y que podía cambiar las reglas, pero comprendía las razones de su amiga y se resignó. Comenzó a beber su jugo mientras continuaba mirando a la gente del bar, hasta que recordó la pregunta que se había hecho anteriormente.

—Tifa, ¿Ya has tenido tu beso perfecto? —le pregunto la ninja a la morena, dejando a esta última algo nerviosa por la pregunta.

—Te responderé en cuanto acabe de trabajar. Hoy hay mucha gente en el bar.

Luego de que el día laboral de su amiga termino, Yuffie la miro con la pregunta en la cara, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la morena.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso Yuffie? —le pregunto Tifa, tratando de esquivar la pregunta que se le había hecho.

—Simple curiosidad—respondió con sencillez la ninja, observando a su amiga en espera de su respuesta.

La morena la miro durante un corto tiempo, como si estuviese evaluando la situación antes de tomar su decisión. Finalmente suspiro y se sentó, indicándole a la ninja que se sentara a su lado. Yuffie se apresuró a hacerlo, y mirando como Tifa suspiraba, esta comenzó con su relato.

—Cloud y yo estamos en algo parecido a una relación a escondidas —la morena, al momento de decir esto, volteo a ver a Yuffie para comprobar su reacción, pero esta no parecía muy sorprendida, y ante esto Tifa suspiro —… sabía que no éramos muy discretos.

—Claro que no, todos nosotros lo sabíamos. Ya no tiene caso que lo sigan escondiendo —por supuesto, Yuffie mentía. En realidad solo lo sabían Vincent, Barret, los niños y ella. Pero no perdería la oportunidad de contribuir a que la relación de sus amigos pudiese hacerse pública —. Pero continúa.

—Bien. En una ocasión, antes de empezar a salir, él me llevo a Nibelheim, y entonces comenzamos a recordar muchas cosas, y él me dijo que se había marchado para entrar en SOLDIER solo para impresionarme, y entonces continuamos hablando y él me confeso sus sentimientos, y yo le confesé los míos también, y entonces nos besamos —la morena hizo una pequeña pausa al recordar esto, entonces suspiro mientras sonreía—, y para mi ese fue el beso perfecto porque estábamos justo donde comenzamos todo, y siento como si hubiese sido un nuevo inicio que nos llevaría a algo maravilloso.

La ninja se quedó un momento contemplando en silencio a su amiga. Realmente le habían brillado los ojos al hablar de ello.

— ¿Entonces para ti fue un beso perfecto porque iniciaron algo nuevo? —pregunto la ninja no muy segura de entender.

—Supongo que se podría decir de esa manera. Represento algo muy importante para mí —respondió la morena mientras se levantaba.

La ninja volteo a la puerta del séptimo cielo, que era a donde se dirigía Tifa, y vio que justo acababa de llegar la persona de la que hablaban.

Tifa le abrió a Cloud, que le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo, antes de notar con cierta incomodidad que la joven ninja también se encontraba en la estancia.

—No se preocupen por mí, yo subiré a mi habitación —anuncio la ninja, mientras veía como Cloud se le quedaba viendo a Tifa con cara de incomprensión.

Una semana después de eso, ellos anunciaron su noviazgo, y Tifa se sorprendió de que la mayoría se sorprendieran, dándose cuenta de que había sido engañada por la ninja. La regaño por esto, pero luego le sonrió y le agradeció.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un paraje tranquilo se encontraba Yuffie, recostada a la sombra de un gran árbol para descansar un poco antes de seguir con su largo viaje. Junto a ella estaba Vincent, recargado sobre el árbol y admirando el paisaje.

La ninja observo un chocobo y por consiguiente, se acordó de su amigo Cloud. El recuerdo del beso perfecto de Tifa llego a su mente, y volteo a ver a su amigo Vincent con la pregunta luchando por salirle de la garganta.

— ¿Vincent? —llamo su atención Yuffie. Como toda respuesta él solo la miro, pero ella tomo esto como pase para continuar— ¿Tú ya has tenido un beso perfecto?

El pistolero levanto la ceja en señal de confusión, y para la ninja el tiempo que paso antes de que le respondiera fue una eternidad, y no tenía idea porque la respuesta del pistolero la ponía tan nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés? —cuestiono Vincent mirándola a los ojos, como tratando de leerla.

—Curiosidad —aseguro la ninja, poniéndose un poco nerviosa por el escrutinio del pistolero, pero decidida a obtener su respuesta.

—Tal vez un día te lo cuente —prometió él, para fastidio de ella.

Por supuesto, la ninja pasó mucho tiempo tratando de hacerle confesar, pero el pistolero permaneció impasible, así que esta desistió.

— ¿Ya lo has dado tú? —le pregunto el pistolero, a lo que la ninja negó con la cabeza— ¿Directamente no ha besado o no ha tenido su beso perfecto?

—No he tenido el perfecto, porque no sé cómo debería ser un beso perfecto—explico la ninja, antes de voltear a ver al pistolero — ¿Cómo debería de ser un beso perfecto?

Vincent medito la respuesta durante un momento antes de volverse a la ninja y responder: —Depende de cada persona. Lo que es perfecto para una, no lo es para otra.

Esta respuesta estuvo en los pensamientos de la ninja incluso mucho después de que esta conversación había pasado. Pensó en lo que Tifa y Shera habían considerado perfecto, y para la ninja había sido incomprensible. Entonces, ¿Cómo sería su beso perfecto?

Paso el tiempo, y muchas cosas cambiaron. El asunto del beso perfecto había quedado relegado a un espacio en la memoria al cual la ninja no acudía sino en raras ocasiones. Y cuando ocurrieron los ataques de Deepground, olvido todo eso en pos de ayudar a todo lo que pudiese en la WRO. O al menos lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Luego de rescatar a Vincent del ataque de Rosso en Nibelheim, esperaba a que este despertara mientras ambos eran transportados. Tenía indicaciones de hablar con Reeve en cuanto Vincent despertara, pero el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Y siendo sincera consigo mismo, quería que despertara para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La herida que había tenido, a pesar de haberse curado de forma increíble hasta casi estar sano, seguía siendo una herida de cuidado.

Observo al hombre de ojos carmesí, dormido como estaba. Se veía aún más tranquilo de lo que lucía estando despierto, pero además parecía estar en paz. Observo que este soltaba un pequeño suspiro y entreabría los labios, y recordó lo que había considerado olvidado.

"Mi beso perfecto…" pensó la ninja mientras observaba al hombre dormido frente a ella. Entonces la respuesta le apareció como un rayo.

La ninja sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía. No era una sonrisa de burla, o una sonrisa para presumir o la sonrisa que ponía incluso sin un propósito. La sonrisa que tenía, era una de verdadera euforia. La respuesta había sido tan obvia todo ese tiempo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la ninja se inclinó sobre el hombre mientras entreabría los labios. Sus labios se juntaron con el del hombre durante corto tiempo, pero para ella fue más que suficiente.

Al separarse, Vincent suspiro, pero permaneció dormido. A Yuffie le pareció ser nombrada en los sueños del hombre, pero no podría decir si había sido real o solo había sido su imaginación. Pero eso no importaba.

Había encontrado el beso perfecto para ella, el beso que caracterizaba a la grandiosa ninja de Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi. El beso que más le había gustado dar.

Un beso robado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Si tienen alguna queja, petición, sugerencia, recomendación, etc. No duden en dejármela en review.


End file.
